Doctor Who: Memory Arch
by R Lynn
Summary: It started with the 11th Doctor losing his memories back to his 10th incarnation. As he journeys with Amy to recover them, they discover that the Big Bang II has opened a way between parallel worlds. And the secret to the Silence lies in the memories.
1. The Light of Lethe part 1

**DOCTOR WHO**

**Part 1: The Light of Lethe**

Amy sat up holding her head in a fruitless attempt to keep it from throbbing. She blinked and brought her surroundings into focus. She was lying in a simple cage no more than 15 feet wide on either side and 15 feet in height. The walls to her left and right were solid but bars made up the walls front and back. Her head was still fuzzy from whatever had knocked her out. There wasn't much light. Amy was thankful because the smallest amounts of light hurt her eyes. After another minute Amy finally took in her present situation and began to panic. The last thing she remembered was standing with the Doctor and now she woke up inside some cage like an animal.

Beyond the bars Amy could see rows of other cages but they were dark and if anything resided in them the inhabitants were still. The only bit of light came from a sparse number of hanging lamps and beneath one of the lamps was a single long metal table, rusted around the edges. She could only imagine what that was for. Everything was metal but there were so many individual cages Amy couldn't tell what the room actually looked like. Nor could she find a visible exit. Everything was silent. She stretched her neck to try and look into the neighboring cages.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" She called. Amy reached up to grab the bars but an instant shock of electricity surged through her body. Shrieking she jumped back cradling her injured hand. It tingled and Amy knew it would take a bit for full feeling to come back to her hand. Thank God she hadn't wrapped both hands around the bars otherwise she'd probably be dead, or at least knocked out again.

"Don't touch the bars." A voice drifted into her prison.

"Oh gee you think?" She replied shaking her hand. Amy stepped as close to the bars as she could and tried to find where the voice was coming from. "Where are you?"

"I'm next to you on the right." The voice was male.

Amy leaned forward curious to who this mysterious male was. She almost lost her balance and hit the bars. Backing away she moved to the corner. She touched her finger carefully to the solid wall checking for possible electrocution. Nothing. It was just the bars. Amy leaned against the solid wall and took a deep breath.

"Where are we?"

"Storage." The male replied "Until we are needed, or desired."

Amy's brow furrowed as she tried to remember what may have caused her to end up here. The last memory in her head was talking with the Doctor inside the TARDIS. It didn't make sense, something had to be missing. There were holes in her memory.

"Needed by who?"

There was no reply at first and Amy almost went to ask again but the voice spoke up seeded with terror.

"The Druines."

Amy had never heard of them but she was sure the Doctor would know them. She shrugged her shoulders. "Why would we be needed?"

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Earth." Amy was positive that she wasn't on Earth.

"Never heard of it. My name is Kal, I'm from Rivenia." Kal explained. Amy felt sorry for not knowing what Kal was talking about.

"Oh like Kal-el, Superman and all that?" Amy was joking of course, it was one way to get her mind off the fact that she was trapped in an electrified cage on some Alien planet or ship.

"Who?"

"Right, never mind. I'm Amy." She replied. "You didn't answer my question, why are we here? Why would these Druines need us? Do they eat us?"

"No, they wouldn't be so kind." Kal said with anger in his voice.

If being eaten was kind, Amy didn't want to know what fate really awaited them.

"They are scavengers and search the stars for new life forms to take and experiment on. I've watched so many come and go here. From my understanding, I cannot distinguish their language, but I think they are searching for something in the bodies."

Amy felt her heart skip a beat.

"What are they searching for?"

"I'm not sure." Kal said sadly.

"How long have you been in here and are there others?"

"I've been in here for about two months. I don't know how many others, but you're the first one to talk to me that I can understand." Kal sounded relieved and so was Amy. She was comforted that she had at least someone to speak with.

"Don't worry Kal. I have a friend who will get us out of here. He's probably looking for me right now." Amy did her best to sound optimistic. The Doctor had to be aware that she was gone by now and would most certainly be searching for her. He'd probably arrive in his little blue box, that was much bigger on the inside, any second now.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stirred from his slumber as his feet slipped from the railings in the TARDIS. He sat straight up and looked around alert. "Hello?" He was alone in the TARDIS. That was unusual. He stood up not having remembered falling asleep in the first place. The TARDIS controls still lit up and made sounds as it traveled through space, pretty much on autopilot. How long he had been asleep for the Doctor had no way of knowing. Once the grogginess had gone the Doctor had a sense of panic that caused his two hearts to pick up speed. The TARDIS was different. The interior wasn't the same from last her remembered it which couldn't have been that long ago. The metal grate floors were clear glass and it appeared bigger than before, which was weird.<p>

"What?" He hurried around to the other side of the controls hesitant to push or pull anything at first. He pulled the screen toward him and hit a few buttons trying to get some information. "What happened to you?"

The Doctor stopped short. His voice sounded different and the way he moved felt different. Quickly the Doctor examined his hands, clothing, it all had changed. "No no no no no!" He proclaimed rushing to find a bit of mirror to check out his full reflection. "I've regenerated. But when? How?" His hair was longer than before but what bothered him the most was that he was wearing a bowtie and suspenders. The Doctor pulled the suspenders and let them go. They hit his chest with a snap. "Ow!" He was awake all right. His usual trainers and suit were gone. A bit of green glinted in the reflection. The Doctor squinted and looked down in his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"What?" He questioned turning the unfamiliar design over in his hands. "I liked the blue." He pouted for a moment.

There wasn't time to dwell on the little things such as the model of his sonic. The most important detail was that he had somehow regenerated and the inside of his TARDIS had changed. The last thing he remembered was leaving Rose standing on Bad Wolf Bay. A rush of emotions flooded back to him but he fought those down. "Something's not right. I've regenerated but I couldn't have. I don't remember—" His eyes grew wide and he smacked his forehead. "Remember. Memories! There has to be something affecting my memory, but what?"

He went back to the consul and looked at the screen once more. The image of an alien ship circled around on the screen, it was long and pointed and in a weird way resembled a giant Earth jet. The words beside it revealed the name and who was in charge of the beauty. _Pollux 184. Druine Battle Ship._ The Doctor bounded over to the door of the TARDIS and peered outside. He was flying up beside the enormous ship. The Doctor had no idea what Druine's had to do with what was happening to him but it seemed like a good place to start.

* * *

><p>Amy sat with her back against the wall of her prison. She picked at the already chipping polish on her nails. An hour or so had passed and nothing happened, the Doctor was nowhere to be found. Kal and Amy talked scarcely after their introductions. He inquired about Earth and Amy gave the super abridged version and explained—the best to her ability—about the Doctor. Kal seemed very interested in the Doctor and what a Time Lord was. Amy was curious herself, he never did tell her the truth about everything. The last fifteen minutes was filled with silence.<p>

"You think, once your friend comes, I'll be able to visit Earth?" Kal asked.

"Don't you want to go back to your home planet, what was it called River something?"

"Rivenia." He corrected with a slight offensive tone. "And I do want to, but I'm afraid it would be impossible."

Amy shifted and turned her head toward Kal's direction. She wished she could reach through the bars to see him. "How come?" Amy was afraid that she already knew the answer. The most popular response for this scenario was that the planet in question had been destroyed.

"I've been exiled from my planet. That's how the Druines found me. I was traveling through space searching for a new home, and they took me destroying my ship."

Amy tucked a piece of her ginger hair behind her ear. "Do you mind if I ask why you were exiled?"

She heard Kal take in a deep breath. "Treason, against the Queen of my planet. I spoke against the way she ruled and some of her politics. Instead of having me killed she thought a better punishment would be to send me away from Rivenia forever. She knew how much I loved my planet." The sorrow and regret in Kal's voice struck Amy. Now more than ever she wanted to reach through the bars and take Kal's hand, tentacle, or whatever he had. Amy had no idea what Kal looked like. In her mind she pictured him as several different kinds of beings. The first was human, than a reptile humanoid, then a fish humanoid and from there the creatures of her imagination became more absurd.

"I'm sure the Doctor wouldn't mind taking you to see Earth. Don't be too disappointed when it doesn't live up to your expectations though."

"You sound so bitter about it. You make it seem like Earth is a bad place." Kal snorted.

"It's not a bad place, it's just full of a lot of bad people." Amy said resting her head back. "They can't all be bad. You're not." Amy could hear the smile in his voice. She flushed a little and grinned.

Somewhere a metal door clanged open and the bars to Amy's cage rose. Heavy footsteps echoed in the room, she would have made a run for it but there was a huge chance that she would run headlong into the Druines. Then again, it could be the Doctor coming to save her. Wishful thinking. Noises from the neighboring cages suddenly filled the room. They all cried out in fear and protest. With help from the TARDIS Amy was able to understand all alien languages. So to her it was like a mixture of variant dialects of English. It made her wonder if Kal really spoke English or not.

"Oh no." Kal said his voice quivered. "Amy they're coming."

"I kind of figured that one out thanks."

"I wish I could help you." He really did sound like he regretted not being able to assist her.

Amy got to her feet and stood as tall a she could in an attempt to look as intimidating for the thin and small human that she was. A great burgundy hooded figure appeared from around the corner followed by three other black hooded beings but they each carried an odd crossbow like gun. The shortest of the Black Druines also pushed a cart full of advanced looking technology and test tubes. Amy swallowed. She couldn't see their faces under the hoods and it made them all the more terrifying. They stopped only feet from her prison. The taller burgundy one moved into the cage, his movements were silent. The heavy footfalls must have belonged to the Black Druines. Amy recoiled as the Burgundy Druine came for her she had forgotten about the electrically charged bars behind her. Her fingertips hardly grazed them but it was enough to send a quick jolt through her body. She jumped forward rubbing her fingers together.

The Burgandy Druine kept his arms crossed for a moment and even though she couldn't see his eyes Amy knew they were scanning her over. "What? See something you like do you?" She asked taunting the Druine which probably wasn't her best idea. Amy still held the belief that the Doctor would get to her before anything bad happened. He always did.

"Amy don't." Kal warned.

"Go a head, rip me open and prod and poke me." She said making a jabbing motion. "Whatever you do to me just know that you'll have the Doctor to deal with in the end."

The Burgandy Druine lifted its head a little. Amy caught the soldier Druines shift slightly.

"Did you say the Doctor?" The Burgundy Druines voice was low and milky smooth. Amy felt herself drifting as he spoke. "You think the Doctor will be able to help you? I think you are mistaken Ms. Pond, the Doctor doesn't even know who you are."

For the first time Amy was legitimately scared. Before she was nervous but comforted by the knowledge the Doctor would fly in and rescue her like usual. She regained her composure,. "You're lying."

"No. I'm really not." The Druine reached out for Amy but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

"I knew a human would be the best source. I think the Emperor will be glad to know we've located one at last." The Burgundy Druine turned and glided away out of the cage. For a second Amy hoped that the bars would slam down and she would be locked inside again. Instead, two of the Black Druines came forward with their guns and seized Amy. She put up a fight the whole way, the heels of boots skidding on the metal floor of the cage.

"Get off me! Doctor!" Amy shouted as if he could hear her.

"Amy! I'm here." Kal shouted in reply. He knew she wasn't calling for him but he would be there with her until the end which was likely to be in the next ten minutes.

The Druines were strong and had a tight grip on her arms. They practically slammed her onto the cold metal table. She winced in pain. The two soldiers held her arms but it didn't stop Amy from thrashing her legs about. "Doctor!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed through the room. The Black Druine who had pushed the cart in walked over to her with a syringe full of thick lime green serum. Upon seeing the needle Amy's heart rate picked up faster. She continued to cry out for help but the needle was jabbed into her flesh just above her collarbone. The affects of serum were almost instantaneous. Amy felt her limbs grow heavier with each passing second. Her wild kicks died down and even her lips failed to move. After a minute the Black Druines released their grasp. There was no need to hold Amy down any longer, she was paralyzed unable to move any muscle in her body. The only thing she could move was her eyelids. And as she blinked a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We can't have you flailing about as we begin the procedure. It would ruin everything." The Burgundy Druine hovered over her reaching into his robe and producing a long curved blade with weird alien symbols etched into it. Amy wanted to cry out but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

"I told you already Ms. Pond." How they knew her name Amy had no idea but it just added to the pile of scary thoughts and things about this situation. Of course nothing topped the Burgundy Druine leaning over her with a 12 inch long blade. He pressed the flat of the blade to her cheek. The metal wasn't cold it was hot and it burned. "The Doctor doesn't know who you are. He's not coming for you." The blade left the side of Amy's face. No doubt there was a red mark in the shape of the long knife. Amy screamed in her head tears of pain dripping from her eyes.

A loud crash echoed in the room of cages and all heads turned. Amy could only see what was in her peripheral but she knew who had caused the crash and if she were capable of smiling she would have.

"You should really get that door fixed, the sonic had a heck of a time trying to get through the security system. Then again new sonic, trying to work out the kinks." The Doctor said brushing himself off. He looked around and saw a girl with red hair lying on what appeared to be a surgical table. It was a good thing he entered when he did. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"How?" The Burgundy Druine stuttered at a loss for words. Amy couldn't have been happier to see the Doctor.

"How? You're going to have to be more specific. How am I so devilishly good looking? How far east can you go before you're heading west? How fast do hotcakes sell? Or better yet, how is it you don't know who I am? All very good questions mind you. And the answers to them are as follows; I'm just lucky, never long as you are heading east you can be geographically west but you'll still be heading east, I never did figure that one out but I assume pretty fast and oh yes, you must be thick because I'm the Doctor."

"We know who you are Doctor, but how is it you came for your companion?" The two Druine soldiers were closing in on the Doctor now. He furrowed his brow and examined the girl on the table. He had no memory of this girl but it didn't mean he was going to leave her lying under the knife.

"Because I'm not the kind of person who stands by and let's a bunch of Druines cut into a girl's chest. What are you doing this for anyway? You're peaceful, on a good day. Didn't catch your name, here I am introducing myself and yammering on and I don't know who you are."

The Burgundy Druine stiffened a little, the knife still tight in his grasp. "Rinor."

The Doctor hardly glanced at the other Druines in black. Amy couldn't see the Doctor properly but she could tell there was something different about him. He was acting differently than normal. That is, normal for the Doctor.

"Ah, nice to meet you Rinor. Now why don't we put our weapons away and talk like civilized beings? Don't worry, I'm not armed."

"Your presence here changes nothing Doctor. We need a soul, and we finally found a human one."

"A soul? What would you need a soul for?" The Doctor exclaimed. He took a few steps closer but the Druines aimed their crossbow-like guns at him. He raised his hands into the air in surrender. The once light expression turned deadly seriously.

"It is of no concern to you Doctor." Rinor replied turned back ready to drag the blade down Amy's chest and slice her open.

"But you see Rinor, it is my concern because it is as you said that girl is my companion. And I came for her. Not to mention if you have been cutting people and creature up searching for a 'soul' then it very much is my problem. It ends here and with me."

Rinor's shoulders bounced up and down as he chuckled.

"I don't think so Doctor. Kill him." Rinor ordered.

"Whoa! Now hold one a minute, I'm trying to be nice and polite and you want to shoot me!"

Rinor paid no attention. The soldier Druines readied their guns but the Doctor spoke above them in a last attempt. "It won't work you know."

Rinor stopped and tilted his head in the Doctor's direction. The Doctor spoke with reason but there was a warning in his eyes. "You can't carve into a person and expect to pull out a soul. It doesn't work that way."

The Druine soldiers glanced at one another slowly lowering their weapons. "I have changed my mind." Rinor said at length. "I want the Doctor alive, I want him to see me rip the soul from Ms. Pond's body."

This did not please the Doctor in the slightest. His eyes narrowed. When the Doctor didn't protest Amy thought he might stand by and actually do nothing.

"Right then." said the Doctor whipping out his sonic screwdriver. He still preferred his old blue one; this one felt foreign and was considerably heavier. The familiar sound of the sonic in action was music to Amy's ears. The Druines dropped their guns that now lay useless. The soldiers took a step back cautious of the Doctor and his weapon.

Rinor's grip on the blade tightened he was now determined to extract Amy's soul from her body. He raised the blade and meant to bring it down. The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the cart one of the Druines had wheeled in. Sparks flew from the cart as the mechanics exploded followed by the shattering of the test tubes. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to cause a distraction. Taking Rinor by surprise he looked up, the tip of the blade inches from Amy's chest. She felt her finger's twitch, whatever they had injected her with was wearing off. She thanked God that it was a temporary paralysis. For a moment she thought she would be stuck this way permanently.

"Doctor!" Kal shouted as the Time Lord hurried forward to pick up Amy. "Doctor, please I can help. Let me help Amy!"

The Doctor looked to the neighboring cage and supposing that this must have been another one of his companions that he had forgotten, he used his sonic and the bars opened his prison.

Kal stepped forward from the shadows his shoulder pushed back and his chest out. He nodded to the Doctor and lifted Amy over his shoulder. As he hovered over her Amy saw that Kal was very much human, at least in appearance. He was handsome and Amy severely hoped she wasn't caught blushing. "I'm going to get you out of here." He promised. Amy tried to respond but she could only squeak. It was better than nothing though. Kal grinned and lift her onto his shoulder. Amy would have protested but she couldn't walk.

Rinor growled and swung the blade at Kal but he was too fast even with the extra weight of Amy. While the Druine staggered from the failed attack Kal landed a punch to Rinor in the gut causing him to double over dropping the knife.

"Come on you two, time to go!" The Doctor said racing for the exit. Quickly the Doctor soniced the door hoping to buy them a little time before they got back to the TARDIS.

They ran out into a long seemingly endless corridor. Amy bounced uncomfortably on Kal's shoulder. She was able to move her head and her arms, but she had no control over her feet. She tested her mouth and tongue. Speech was back online.

"Well I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." She said grabbing onto the back of Kal's shirt. He chuckled and held her tighter. Amy didn't mind.

Sprinting down the corridor it didn't take long for sirens to go off. It meant that the trio should expect some unwelcome company soon.

"Come on we're almost there." said the Doctor, but Kal couldn't see an end to the corridor.

And before Kal could say anything the Doctor took a sharp right. Kal skidded to a halt and turned down another corridor that almost blended together with the first one. Amy kicked and tapped Kal on the back. The ride on Kal's shoulder was much appreciated but her stomach was starting to churn and she was pretty sure she had control over her legs.

"Oi! Everything's working perfectly back here. You can set me down anytime now." She said. Kal glanced over his shoulder and the distraction almost caused him to crash into the Doctor. They had reached the end of the corridor and were standing in front of a larger rusted steel door. Kal set Amy down carefully.

She tossed her fiery hair back over her shoulder and tugged on the hem of her denim skirt. Her eyes surveyed Kal suspiciously. "You weren't getting a free show were you?" she asked. Kal's ears turned red and he was at a loss for words. He stammered a few nonsensical sounds but the Doctor silenced them.

"Well glad to see you up and walking. Must have been a temporary paralysis serum. Nothing to worry about." He said aiming his screwdriver at the lock on the door. Amy rolled her eyes and shook out her hands; they still felt a little tight.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"No, you look like the Doctor but you're definitely not him."

"Amy, it was Amy right? I'm having a bit of a bad day I wake up and I'm all...different. Something isn't right a piece of my memory is all—"

"Doctor they're coming!" Kal shouted looking over his shoulder. The sounds of marching footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"Gone. Right, introductions later once we get out of here alive."

The Doctor had lost his memory? Amy's brow furrowed, there were holes in her memory as well. It was starting to make some sense but it didn't mean she liked it. In fact the idea of the Doctor missing a chunk of his memory was terrifying especially since he had no idea who she was.

Amy pushed a strand of hair out of her face and eyed Kal thoroughly for the first time. Her head tilted to the side and her brow lifted in pleasant surprise. He was incredibly handsome and he didn't look alien at all. Kal shifted his weight self-consciously.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Amy smiled slyly.

The sounds of the Druines were getting closer. Amy glanced back and saw them turning down the corridor. "Anytime now Doctor!"

The lock on the door sparked and fell apart. The Doctor gave a quick triumphant laugh amongst the sirens. "Fantastic, I'm beginning to like you very much." He kissed the sonic and kicked the door open. Once they cleared the door the Doctor locked it again.

"Do you know where we're going?" Kal asked.

"Haven't got the slightest clue." The Doctor replied almost with glee in his voice. "This all looks much different than the way I got in. Oh this way!"

"Does he do this often?"

Amy smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "You get used to it. Good to know he hasn't changed _that_ much."

The two of them shared a laugh. Turning the corner Amy and Kal both collided with Doctor who had stopped in his tracks. Before them stood at least a dozen of Druine solders, hooded in black cloaks with the same guns as before. Turning around and going back would have been an option if it hadn't been for the other half a dozen who waited on the other side of the door they had just come through.

"Doctor what do we do?" Amy asked in a low whisper.

"Uh yes, working on that. Sorry, I'm usually good at making things up along the way. Kind of rusty it would seem."

One of the Druines stepped forward, "You will come with us to the throne room. The Emperor would like to speak with the Doctor. The others are to be destroyed."

"No." The Doctor said in protest. He was stern, "They go with me or you destroy me as well. Besides, you see this girl? I hear you want her soul. Also I bet this guy has a very good soul for the harvesting. Rather good looking. I have on good authority that good looking people have top notch souls."

Amy glared at the Doctor and hit him lightly on the arm. "What are you doing?"

The Druine was silent for a moment before nodding. "Very well, all three of you will see the Emperor."

The Doctor inclined his head to Amy and gave her a demanding keep-quiet kind of glance. Amy didn't say another word.

* * *

><p>The ship was huge but it seemed very deserted. It wasn't until they neared the throne room that Amy caught a glimpse of what look like a Druine child. They had a similar hooded cloak covering their face. At first Amy thought they were on a war ship but seeing a child on board she wasn't so sure.<p>

They were shoved through a set of large steel doors. Even though they were made of steel they seemed very ancient. On the other side was a long empty room with copper pillars leading a path to a large brass and steel chair on the opposite end. Behind the chair was a window the width of the room. A control panel with all types of buttons and knobs were occupied by seven Druines in silver cloaks. The throne swiveled around revealing what must have been the Emperor Druine. His cloak, however, was more detailed and vibrant than the others. It was a brilliant shade of purple with gold trimmings and a pointed gold crown on top of the cloaked head. Did these people ever lower their hoods? Amy wondered. How bad could it possibly be under there? Having been with the Doctor for some time now, Amy knew that she didn't really want to know the answer to her question because no matter what things were always worse than they seemed.

"Come forward." The Emperor Druine spoke with a deep voice that startled Amy. "I hear you are the Doctor."

The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and blew through his lips, "Well I don't like to brag but—wait a moment yes I do. Yes, I am the Doctor."

Amy took this time to study the Doctor. She wanted the old Doctor back this one made Amy feel uncomfortable mostly because she had all of these memories of her journeys with the Doctor. With his strange case of apparently selective amnesia all of Amy's memories were just stories or tall tales in her head. He didn't have any emotional connection with her any longer. It was disturbing.

"I am Emperor Arzur. You, Doctor, have caused a lot of trouble on my ship."

The Doctor kept his gaze on Arzur. "Side effect of being the Doctor I'm afraid, trouble seems to follow."

"You took two of my specimens." He pointed a gloved hand at Amy. "The girl and the Rivenian." He glanced to Kal who protectively stood in front of Amy.

"Yes, about them. I've come in contact with a few of your people centuries ago and you were always so peaceful. What happened?"

The Emperor clutched his hand together to make a fist. Amy could tell the Doctor was touching on a sensitive subject. "Two hundred years ago Doctor, civil war threatened to destroy our world. I watched my people kill each other unable to stop what turned into a rebellion. And then _they_ came and took advantage of the situation. They exterminated our planet."

The phrase Arzur used sent a slight chill down the Doctor's spine. He tensed and his eyes widened in growing worry.

"What did you say? Who are 'they'?"

Arzur chuckled like a mad man, "They came in the night and killed my wife and children. I managed to escape and so did three hundred of my kind. But space was cruel to us and within a month two hundred died of despair and illness. And more die everyday."

The Doctor's face twitched a little and Amy could see the empathy in his eyes. He always had a soft spot for those who like him, practically alone and without a home. Arzur paused only for a second.

"We cannot live up here Doctor. We needed a planet. Our legends dictate that every planet has a core, a soul that keeps it moving. We believed if we could gather a proper pure soul we would be able to start a new planet."

"And you haven't found a soul yet have you? That's why you have those alien races locked up down there. You can't find one." He said with a harsh undertone of disgust.

Arzur nodded, "We have tried many races but no results. But with a human soul, her soul we will have our planet again."

"I won't let you near her." The Doctor said. It was more of a threat than a matter of fact statement. "Why use the soul of another race why not use—"

"There are so few of us left Doctor, so few!"

"So you'd rather kill countless others! That doesn't make you any better than the ones who destroyed your planet. Who destroyed your planet Arzur, what came in the night?"

"The Daleks!" Arzur bellowed and Amy swore she saw two gold lights ignite where the Druines eyes would have been. It startled her and recoiled a little glancing uneasily to the Doctor and Kal.

The Doctor felt the hairs on his body stand on end. He stood in shocked disbelief for a moment before shaking his head a little. "That's impossible."

"I assure you it isn't Doctor. They came like parasites and invaded our world destroying everything and everyone. I watched my family die at the hands of the Daleks! Those blue and red beasts have haunted my nightmares since."

"What? Blue and what?"

Amy took the opportunity and stepped forward. "Not that it's exactly important at this very moment Doctor but they're back. A new race of Daleks. Something that clearly got wipped from your head."

The Doctor searched Amy for any traces of a lie but he only saw truth and it scared him. He would have liked to know more about the Daleks but Amy was right, the situation at hand was a little more pressing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said with empathy to the Druine Emperor. "It won't work though. You can't possess a person's soul but tearing into their chest. It doesn't work like that Arzur. Besides, a soul will not create a planet lost."

"We are the last of our kind. We have to try." Arzur said. The Doctor lifted his head and Amy had never seen him so stern or solemn before.

"I share your loss but it doesn't give you the right to kill others, even if you had good intentions." He replied.

Rinor rushed into the throne room at that exact moment. He hurried toward the throne the knife in his hand once again.

"My lord, please forgive me."

Arzur held up a hand to silence him. "I will deal with you later Rinor."

"Let me take her soul now. I am sure she has a pure one."

"No one is taking anyones soul you hear me?" The Doctor shouted. "Arzur I can help you find a planet to rebuild your race. One that has been abandoned by its inhabitance but perfect for you and the Druines I promise I can help you. But you have to release all of those you have imprisoned and return them to their home worlds."

Arzur was silent for a long moment. Rinor shifted by the clenched fists Amy could tell that he was not so happy with this proposal.

"We can have _our_ planet back sire, not some left over one!"

"I can promise it will be exactly what you need."

"Why should we listen to him? The killer of his own race. He has killed more than we have. Oh yes Doctor, I know about what you did during the Last Great Time War. I know the legends and the tales. What makes you better than us?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed on Rinor. He was silent for a long while contemplating his answer. "Just because you have killed fewer it doesn't make you a saint Rinor."

"Your pious act doesn't make you one either, Doctor." The Druine shot back. Amy wanted to have a go at Rinor. She was ready to kick his hooded butt back to the destroyed planet where he came from.

"That is enough! Both of you." Arzur raised his voice. He stood up from his throne and proceeded forwarded until he stood between the Doctor and Rinor. "Doctor, I need to do what is best for my people. Can you promise me a planet?"

"Arzur, I will do whatever I can to help you, so long as you release those in the cages."

Arzur nodded. "Then we have an agreement."

"No!" Rinor lunged for the Emperor.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

But the Druine soldiers were fast and their weapons fired before he could reach Arzur. Rinor fell to the floor. His hood slipped and revealed a humanoid head completely bald but with black tattoos in curved lines all over his face with pointed ears. He looked human except those few odd features. The Doctor looked upon Rinor's body with regret.

"Long live the Dru—" Rinor muttered with his final breath. Slowly the markings covered every bare piece of skin on his face and body withered and decayed right before Amy's eyes. She was strangely saddened by his death. Sure she had been ready to fight him on her own for what he said to the Doctor, but with there being so few of the Druines left it was sad to see any of them die.

"Clean up this mess." Arzur said with audible sorrow to his tone. The loss of another one of his kind apparently hit him hard, even if Rinor had attempted to kill him.

The Doctor waited a moment before moving onto another topic, "Before I help though Arzur, tell me what did you do to my memory?"

Arzur's shoulders lifted as he drew in a depe breath and slowly sunk. "We erased them." Arzur said at a length. "We knew who the traveled with and we knew your righteous anger and therefore your memories of her had to be cleansed. The last thing we wanted was for the Doctor to become our enemy."

"You are still dancing a fine line there Arzur, keep going. How could you possibly have erased them?"

Arzur looked like he might argue but he just nodded, "Our people used to possess one of the Artifacts that were created when time began. I'm sure you have heard of the legends Doctor. The Light of Lethe, capable of erasing memories and thoughts. It was used as a weapon in the early years of my world until only a fraction of the light remained. I'm afraid we used the last on you Doctor. When we got around to cleansing the mind of your companion, we only had a little left and could only wash away hours from her mind. Please forgive our desperation."

The Doctor's mouth hung open slightly. He didn't respond at first. His mind raced and whizzed about grasping everything Arzur was saying to him. The Doctor had heard about the Artifacts of the universe but had never seen one before. He believed them to be completely myth. He clicked his tongue and a slight smirk stretched his lips. "So you managed to erase my memories all the way back to before this regeneration. Blimly how long has that been?" He turned to Amy, "What year is it?"

Amy blinked caught off guard by being welcomed to join the conversation. She looked to Kal for some reason, "Oh um, 2011."

"2011?" exclaimed the Doctor. "Really? Wow I'm missing a couple years of memories. I'm impressed! Let's see the last thing I remember is well—" The happiness and childlike joy in his tone vanished and with it the smile. The last thing the Doctor could remember was leaving Rose in the parallel world. He couldn't help but wonder what happened in the years to follow. The most troubling thing was that he had been living for a few years without Rose.

"Doctor?" Amy touched his arm and he reacted turning his head to her. After a moment of seeing the concern in this girl's face the Doctor grinned and went right back to being his enthusiastic yet severe self.

"Right well things will be forgiven if you would just kindly return them to me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Doctor. The Light of Lethe does not work that way. Once the memories are gone they cannot be brought back, unless one were to locate the Waters of Mnemosyne; the second Artifact of the Time."

There was a long pause. The Doctor slid his hands into his pockets observing Amy from the corner of his eye. "If you can tell me where to find the Waters of Mnemosyne then we can start searching for that planet Emperor."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Arzur went to work looking for a new planet. By a stroke of luck the Doctor seemed to recall one in the not too far Apixie System that had become uninhabitable for the locals but would suit the Druines wonderfully. Amy didn't hover over the Doctor's shoulder for once and allowed the two to work everything out. She walked over to the windows and stared out at the galaxies and stars that were so close Amy could practically touch them.<p>

"Are you okay Amy?" Kal asked walking up beside her.

Amy jumped a little at his presence but gave a shrug, "Never better."

"I don't even know you that well and I can tell that is a lie." He leaned forward on the metal railing and watched the colors of the universe float about. "How can you understand the Druines?"

"The TARDIS translates languages. Probably the reason I can understand you." She explained half-heartily.

It was a little off putting that Kal wasn't human when he seemed so...human. He looked like a human being from every aspect, well every aspect that was visible to Amy. She assumed that the other hidden bits were very human too. Blushing slightly from the thought Amy cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're not exactly how I pictured you. I figured you'd have four arms or tentacles or something." She confessed.

Kal chuckled still staring out the window. "Well I do have a tail and about seven more eyes but I'm hiding them from you right now."

Amy raised her brow, "Are you serious?"

Kal couldn't keep a straight face he burst out laughing at the expression on Amy's face.

"I'm just messing with you. We're from Earth originally. Landed on Rivenia in the year 4057. It's a part of the Andromeda Galaxy. Set up a colony, evolved through science. And we're not only technologically advanced but psychically as well. Not that I have mind powers, its well...it's a little complicated but I'm sure your Doctor could explain it."

"He's not my Doctor." She said bitterly. Amy missed her Doctor, the goofy one with the bow tie. This one looked the same but he walked, and talked very differently. It was very disheartening and she sincerely hoped they would be able to find the Waters of whatever to cure him. She took a deep breath and looked to Kal who nudged her a little. He grinned sadly.

"He's still the Doctor. You'll get him back, and I'll be there to help."

"Don't you want to go home?"

Kal tensed, "Banished remember?"

Amy turned red from embarrassment she did recall the conversation the two of them had in the cages. "Right. Sorry. Wait, you said you never heard of Earth before?"

"True, I did say that. I might have been lying. I've heard of it but I don't know much about it. Hearing it from you was nice."

Amy pursed her lips and decided not to be mad at Kal for lying to her. "So I suppose you're speaking English then?"

Kal gave a crooked smirk and nodded, "Yeah but you'd be able to understand me no matter what."

"Brilliant! There we Juniper 9 of the Apixie System. Located fourth from the star Cryan ten hour days and an oxygen enriched atmosphere with a blossoming new life forms and well, midsummer I believe." The Doctor grinned at his work and the image of a moss green planet on the computer screen.

Arzur bowed to the Doctor and by the stunned reactions of the other Druines this kind of action didn't happen often. Amy turned and walked over sharing a smirk with Kal. It had to be a real honor to be bowed to but Amy knew it wasn't for her or Kal it was directed at the Doctor. "Thank you so much. You are saving an entire race."

"It's nothing." The Doctor replied. "But, we had an agreement. Where are the Waters of Mnemosyne?"

The emperor stood up and nodded to one of the Druines at the computer system. A planet that was familiar to Amy popped up on screen. She squinted her eyes to make sure she was seeing things correctly. "Is that Neptune?" Amy had done a report on the Solar System in school and her favorite planet happened to be Neptune. She always thought it was the most beautiful of all the planets in their system.

Arzur looked over his shoulder at her and nodded.

"The water's of Mnemosyne are on Neptune? Nothing can live on Neptune."

The Doctor turned to Amy and lifted his left brow. "You've traveled through time and space seen countless races and life on Neptune is out of your comprehension?"

Amy looked taken aback by the Doctor's bluntness. She shrugged and folded her arms across her chest. Unable to form a proper response in time she stayed silent and stood by Kal while the Doctor and Arzur spoke.

"I'm sorry for everything Doctor."

"Its alright Arzur. You're people have a chance to thrive again. Not many get that opportunity, take advantage of it."

"Alright? I was almost sliced open like a lab rat." Amy objected. The Doctor's look silenced her.

"Safe journey."

* * *

><p>The three of them stood inside the TARDIS the Doctor moving about as if nothing was wrong. Kal was busy trying to comprehend the sheer idea that it was bigger on the inside.<p>

"This is fantastic." Kal exclaimed running up to the consul. The Doctor smiled at him from around the central part of the TARDIS. Amy leaned on the railings observing the two of them.

"So, Kal and Amy are we ready to go to Neptune?"

"You mean I can come with you?" Kal asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah of course. Unless you have someplace else to be?"

Kal scoffed and shook his head, "I've been banished from my planet. I've got no where else to go."

"Then you'll fit right in."

Rolling her eyes Amy bounced over to stand beside Kal. She nudged him a little and smiled. He returned it.

"Will the Druines really be alright on that planet?" Amy asked unable to keep to her thoughts. She may have resented that this wasn't her Doctor but her curiousity kept her from staying silent.

"Oh I think so. Very similar atmosphere they are quite lucky. Though the way their planet was destroyed..." He trailed off his eyes staring into the distance. Amy waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry. Apparently a lot has happened in the memories I forgot. I think it's about time we get them back. Amy, would you like to do the honors?" He gestured to a lever.

Amy stood on the spot for a few moments, she wasn't sure how to respond to the request. There wasn't a time before when she was asked to help fly the TARDIS or do the honors of anything. Amy straightened her back not takings her eyes from the Doctor. She was searching for any signs of a practical joke. A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. She pulled the lever and the TARDIS gave a lurch and the familiar and somehow soothing sounds that signaled the TARDIS in flight pounded her eardrums.

They all stumbled and gripped onto anything near them to hold their balance. The Doctor gave a goofy grin and chuckled. "Allons-y!"

Kal let out a whooping yell and Amy couldn't help but laugh along with the two. After all, they were heading to get the old (actually in every sense of the term new, but in Amy's perspective) Doctor back. Not to mention they were traveling to Neptune and somehow that was more exciting than any other planet or location in time she had visited.


	2. The Waters of Mnemosyne part 2

**DOCTOR WHO**

**Part 2: The Waters of Mnemosyne**

The chamber was empty except for a few pieces of broken furniture and old computers that hadn't worked properly prior to the destruction of the room. It was dark regardless of the decent sized hole in the wall that led outside. Triton was always dark like this the Sun was so very far away only sharing small amounts of light with the moon. If it weren't for the heating system the entire colony would be dead by now.

Outside the sky did light up with explosions of gunfire and echoes of shouting and dying men. Eliot shifted uncomfortably the screams scratching at his sanity. He had heard those cries for far too long now and wished there was something he could do to stop them. A softer sound of someone clearing their throat behind him broke his thoughts. Eliot turned his head and slowly a smile grew on his face.

"You came." He said.

A young women stood in the doorway. She was very different than Eliot in the way that she wasn't human. Her skin was purple and with two fins on the top of her head instead of hair. She wore a long silver dress with a dark cloak over top. Her fingernails were a perfect shade of pink, the color was natural of course. And to accompany the brilliant smile on her face her eyes sparkled a deep honey color. She was radiant even during such troubling times. And she was the daughter of the Neptunian General, Aoife.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Aoife replied coyly.

Eliot sighed and turned to face her. His pale blonde hair and muddy brown eyes was no match for her beauty.

"With the line encroaching on the mansion I wasn't certain." His smile wavered thinking about the things that might have happened to her.

Aoife crossed the room making sure to step over the splintered wood. She put her hand softly on Eliot's cheek and whispered in her native language.

"I love it when you do that." said Eliot pressing his hand against hers. He didn't want it to go away.

"I love you." She said in plain English. The two stared at one another for a moment before leaning into each other.

The room and ground shook and the two separated. Eliot looked back over his shoulder. "You should go."

"I just got here."

"It's too dangerous." Eliot ran the back of his hand down the side of Aoife's cheek. Her eyes closed soaking in the sensation. She sighed still not swayed by his attempt at persuasion.

"I thought you said no one comes to this wing of the mansion anymore."

"They don't, but it's been bombed once before and—"

"And you're father was ordered to put up extra protective shields around the manor. I know, it made it difficult for me to get in this time." Aoife chuckled a little. She interwove her fingers with Eliot's staring at their hands, purple and peach in color. All of the noise around them faded out as they stood there together lost in each other.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Eliot asked.

"Positive. I know my way around the front line Eli." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Eliot forced a smile still not reassured. "I love you."

This brought a more relaxed and natural grin his face. "I love you more than anything Aoife."

"Traitor!"

The two lovers turned their heads to see a force of a dozen Imperial Guards standing between them and the door. All of them were armed to the teeth and all of their guns were aimed at Aoife and Eliot. The Captain stood in front a look of heavy disapproval and almost hatred on his face. Eliot knew him. It was Jadon a friend of his since childhood and never before had Jadon looked at him in such a way.

Eliot moved in front of Aoife. The action only set Jadon into a further rage.

"The son of the General in relations with a Neptunian? Disgusting." Jadon spat. "Shoot her."

"You'll have to kill me first." Eliot said bravely.

Jadon held his hand up to signal the other soldiers to hold. "You know, I think the General would like to see what has become of his son and I can only assume former Captain of the Emperor's army. Take them both to Emperor Isador."

The soldiers moved forward and seized the two of them. Aoife and Eliot struggled to hold on to each other but one of the soldiers used the butt of his gun to jab Eliot in the side. They fought against their captures as they were dragged from the room.

* * *

><p>Amy watched the Doctor from the corner of her eye. She still didn't know what to make of him. He was different and knew nothing about her or what they had been through in the past year.<p>

"Amy are listening?" Kal tapped her on the shoulder knocking Amy free from her wandering thoughts.

"What?"

Kal sighed and moved to the Doctor. "Forget it."

Amy had completely forgotten that Kal was talking to her about something or other. She asked a question about Rivenia and suddenly her mind drifted to the Doctor. Amy scrunched her face at her failed attempt to listen. "I'm sorry Kal." She followed him and leaned forward on the TARDIS controls.

"I said forget it. It's nothing."

The Doctor eyed the two of them sensing something was wrong but he continued on with flying the TARDIS. After a minute he pushed a lever up and smiled at them. "There we are."

"Where we are? I mean, where are we?" Kal asked.

The Doctor made to the doors in just a few bouncy strides. "We are on Triton, the largest Moon of Neptune. Nitrogen atmosphere with traces of methane with a perfect view of the planet. The surface is usually very violent but we should be okay."

Amy knew she didn't have to question the Doctor because there was never a time where he led her completely wrong. "Excuse me for saying Doctor but did you say nitrogen with methane? We can't breathe out there."

The Doctor smirked with his hand on the door. "True we cannot breathe on the surface but we won't be expose to the actual atmosphere. The native noble family and Neptunians are the only ones to live on Neptune. We happen to be in the year 4989 Earth has expanded throughout the Solar System as well as other Galaxies. Triton has the largest human colony of all the planet's moons. Completely controlled environment, genius really. Nothing to worry about at all Amy."

A line of armed soldiers greeted the three of them as soon as they exited the TARDIS. Amy pressed her back up against the doors of the TARDIS and leaned over to the Doctor lowering her voice to a harsh whisper. "You were saying?"

The TARDIS had landed in the middle of what appeared to be the main counsel or court room. The ceiling was vaulted with hints of Victorian style architecture. Seeing as how they were in the 6000's this must have been the extreme retro style of the time. The walls were lined with tier seats each filled by a body wearing a deep blue cloak. Amy was more than uncomfortable with all of these eyes on her.

"Who are you to interrupt the Emperor of Triton?" A man with a pudgy stomach and a peppered beard spoke from a podium. He had a red cape with a simple metal clasp overtop of his military uniform. He must be the Emperor, Amy thought and he must have enjoyed speaking about himself in the third person.

The Doctor tried to the step forward but the soldiers moved in closer with their weapons. "I'd love to tell you if only you'd call of your guard. I can promise we don't mean any harm."

The Emperor waved his hand and the soldiers parted. The Doctor smirked and nodded to them. He stepped forward shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That's much better. Hello, I'm the Doctor."

The Emperor's expression turned into one of mixed disbelief and shock. Everyone in the hall murmured.

Amy seemed to be the only one to notice the two people chained and kneeling in front of the podium. While the rest of the people in the room were human, one of prisoners was a brilliant shade of purple. Amy couldn't take her eyes off of her. Even though there was no hair to help signify if this alien was a male of female, Amy could just tell and she was very beautiful.

"Doctor?" The Emperor came down from the podium and nearly jogged across to greet the Time Lord with a gracious hug. "We have heard so many stories about you! We even prayed that you would one day show up. And here you are standing in my court. Emperor Isador, of Triton. It's an honor to meet you." The man chortled and hugged Amy and Kal in succession. Amy blinked and laughed awkwardly.

"This is Amy and Kal, my—"

"Companions!" Isador cut in. "Of course we always heard that the Doctor kept good company. The more the merrier! This is fantastic sir. What do we owe this visit?"

The Doctor beamed and surveyed the room his eyes catching the two in chains. They lingered worried for a moment but then went back to Isador. "Yes, it's a joy to be here. Needed to ask you for something very important. Did we catch you at a bad time?"

Isador glanced back to the two and his eyes glowed with hatred. "Oh yes. I'm sorry about this. In the middle of dealing with a traitor."

"What did they do?" Amy couldn't help but ask.

"Treasonous acts against the Empire of Triton." Isador said raising his head. He tried to appear taller but it didn't quite work. The emperor was at least seven inches shorter than the Doctor.

Kal furrowed his brow, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Our affairs are our own." Replied the emperor.

The young man in chains tried to stand but the chains were connected to the floor keeping him there. It did not stop him from speaking out though, "Love is not a treasonous crime!" One of the nearby soldiers took the butt of his gun and jabbed the man in the side.

"Whoa now hold on." The Doctor said. "Love? You're punishing them for being in love?"

"With a Neptunian yes, I am. Consorting and possibly conspiring with the enemy."

"The enemy?"

"We are at war here Doctor. We are in the midst of a rebellion and we could use your help." Isador puffed out his chest. He was trying extremely hard to look intimidating.

"With all respect Isador, I do not lead or accompany anyone into War."

"None sense. We have heard of the tale about the Last Great Time War." Isador slapped the Doctor on the back knocking the Time Lord off balance. The look on the Doctor's face was anything but pleased. He starred down at the emperor.

"I don't solve things that way. Not anymore." He cleared his throat.

The emperor frowned the lines in his face further creasing with disappointment. He let out a small harrumph and patted his great stomach. "You're counsel is still welcome here, just as you are welcome here Doctor. We should discuss this after I sort out these matters."

"What are you going to do with them?" Amy asked her eyes darting back and forth between the human and the Neptuntian in chains.

"Punish them for their crimes of course." Isador replied. He strode back over to his podium and with a little difficulty he climbed to the top. Taking a deep breath the emperor surveyed the two and looked up to his counsel.

"Counsel, you have heard the pleas of this abomination and this traitor. How do you find them?"

The head counsel member stood up. He was tall and thin with a serious expression that showed no compassion what so ever. He tilted his head back and spoke with a kind of strictness that was appropriate for his appearance. "We find them guilty on accounts of conspiracy and treason."

Isador nodded and leaned forward on the podium. "Very well. I sentence the Neptunian Aoife Allandrea to be executed at dawn and her head to be placed at the gates of the city as a showcase to those who cross us. As for Elliot Keyser, he will be stripped of his title of Captain and sent to the Titan colony where he will remain in exile and never be allowed to return to Triton or any of the Neptune colonies. Take them away."

Elliot burst out in a fit of rage. "No! You can't do this!"

The soldiers unhooked the chains from the floors. Elliot fought against them the best to his ability.

"No! Father you can't let them do this!" Elliot's pleas were directed at the head counselor, the one without compassion. Amy couldn't stand to watch the injustice and one glance to the Doctor and she saw in his eyes that he couldn't handle it either. Still, the Doctor remained silent and watched with a sullen expression.

"Elliot!" Aoife called.

Elliot struggled to move closer to Aoife but the soldiers held a tight grip. "Aoife, I will always love you!"

The two were led from the room. The counselors slowly rose and began to depart. The emperor came back over looking relieved that his previous duties were finished. He clapped his hands together and smiled at the Doctor.

"Now then, what was it that you needed from me?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Amy, Kal and the emperor went to Isador's private chambers to speak on the matter. It was still a large room but only occupied by the four of them with two guards standing outside the doors. The head counselor, who turned out to be General Ludwig Keyser, Elliot's father and the Emperor's most trusted friend, joined them a short time later. Amy didn't like being in the same room as him it was hard not to stare dagger through the man that sentenced his son to exile. Amy couldn't help but feel that Kal held some resentment toward the man. After all, Kal had been exiled from his home.<p>

After the Doctor explained the situation about his missing memories and the Light of Lethe and the Water of Mnemosyne the room fell silent. Isador glanced to the general for a moment before leaning forward in his chair.

"And you have come to me expecting that I would simply give you the Waters, our most precious item of the Empire of Triton and you'd be on your way?"

The Doctor scratched his head and tugged on his earlobe for a moment. "Well, I was hoping but I can see now that won't happen. Isador, retrieving those memories is very important. We wouldn't need all of the waters, just a small vial of them."

"Doctor, over the years we have acquired many things throughout trade. When we finally received the Waters of Mnemosyne only a tiny ounce remained. The previous owners had used it foolishly thinking it could heal any wound even grant the gift of eternal life. Of course we do not believe in such legends but the price for the Waters is high. It is very valuable to us." Isador said.

"Well the memories that were lost are even more valuable to the universe." countered the Doctor. "They could mean the life and death of millions or even one person. It doesn't matter, I am humbly asking that you allow us access to just some of the waters not all of it."

Isador patted his stomach again contemplating everything the Doctor said. A tiny smirk appeared on his face.

"I will tell you what Doctor. I will give you the Waters of Mnemosyne, all of them if you desire, if you help us in the war against the rebel Neptunians."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. He kept silent for a long moment. Amy scoffed and leaned in toward the Doctor.

"You can't seriously be considering that offer can you?"

"Deal." The Doctor replied ignoring Amy. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can."

"I'll help you in the war with the Neptunians my way, when it's all over you give me the Waters of Mnemosyne."

"Your way?" Isador exclaimed.

"Yes, my way or no way at all. I'll leave in the TARDIS and find some other way to get my memories back leaving you at the mercy of the Neptunians. Apparently you aren't doing too well in the war are you? No, of course not or you wouldn't need my help. So Isador, do you want my help or not?"

General Keyser glared at the Doctor, "How dare you speak to the Emperor like that."

Amy couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "How dare you sit by and watch as your son is exiled!"

"Amy." warned the Doctor under his breath.

Isador snorted and stood up. He walked over to the Doctor and held out his hand, "We have a deal."

They shook hands. Amy and General Keyser shared a look of utter disgust toward each other. She made a plan of her own standing there in the private chambers of emperor Isador, Amy was going to save Aoife and Elliot no matter what. She only hoped that Kal would be with her on this because she knew the Doctor wouldn't risk it not when he had to help the emperor. Trouble was Amy had one night to do this all in. She needed to locate Elliot first and foremost.

* * *

><p>The three of them were shown to separate rooms but in the same wing of the mansion. The Empire Estate was about 350 acres, the size of Hyde Park. The Emperor's Manor sat in the middle of the estate with surrounding buildings such as stables and war rooms and the prison that was located on the north eastern corner. From her room Amy could see the prison in the distance. That had to be where they kept Aoife, more than likely Elliot too. The entire estate had grass and trees although there were large patches of scorched Earth. Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She would wait until everyone else in the manor was in bed, more specifically the Doctor.<p>

Gently Amy knocked three times on the Doctor's door before turning the knob and poking her head inside. He didn't look over or acknowledge her, he just stood at the window in his room leaning against the wall and staring out. She took the liberty to enter more walking up next to the Doctor.

"Hey there stranger." She said trying to break the tension. He still didn't look at her. Amy sighed drummed her fingers on her thigh. "So...how about that Isador eh? Or that Neptuntian girl, did you see she was—"

The Doctor's head slowly turned in her direction the vacant expression on his face stopped Amy in her babbling. She cleared her throat and murmured an apology. He went back to looking out the window. His view was different than Amy's as his room faced the south. Outside of this window Amy could see what looked like to be the main gates to the estate and she could actually hear screaming and gun fire.

"Nearly 4 thousands years later and the human race still hasn't changed much have they?" Amy commented sadly. Still no response from the Doctor, it was getting frustrating. She folded her arms across her chest and turned to face the Doctor.

"Why didn't you help that Neptunian girl and the boy?"

"Not now Amy."

"Yes, now. You stood back and let them sentence her to death; the Doctor I know wouldn't stand around and allow it to happen. He would have done something!" The volume in Amy's voice rose with each sentence until the Doctor snapped and quickly turned to her.

"What did you want me to do Amy, jeopardize the one shot we have to get the Waters. That is the only way you can have that Doctor you know back." The Doctor's anger toward her was something Amy had only seen once or twice before. She recoiled slightly because this felt different coming from this version of the Doctor. He lowered his voice. "Emperor Isador isn't giving up the artifact easily and we need the Waters Amy, if you ever want me to be well, me again. Unless you are happy with me not remembering you, but honestly I'm not pleased with the big gaping hole the Druines put into my memories. It's like being lost."

Amy flinched as the Doctor raised his voice once more. She clenched her face and her jaw set. It wasn't like Amy to back down that easily. "So we're just going to let her die and that poor boy be exiled all because they fell in love at the wrong time?"

"Looks like it."

That was the last straw all of the anger and resentment Amy was harboring came exploding out in that next moment. She pointed a finger in the Doctor's face. "You are not the Doctor I've been traveling with, memories or not. You don't talk like him, move like him, or have an ounce of compassion he had before! I understand that the Waters are important but would you really put yourself above others who need you more? That's selfish and not the Doctor I knew."

Amy took a deep breath almost on the brink of tears after her outburst. Mostly the tears were out of anger and frustration for the man standing before her. The Doctor stood still and silent. It was like he was allowing for the words to absorb into his body or that his mind was having trouble processing everything Amy had thrown at him. She half expected him to yell back but he just sighed and a small sad smile crossed his lips. Amy blinked, taken aback by the reaction.

"You're a wonder Amy Pond, a sheer wonder. And brilliant! Molto Bene!" He grabbed her head and kissed her on the forehead and bounded across the room. Amy was frozen stunned by the kiss. She came to her senses and spun around on the heels of her feet and watched the Doctor as he thumbed through the countless books jam packed into the shelves around the room.

"Um, not that I am complaining but mind telling me why I am brilliant? Aren't you mad that I just had a go at you?"

"No, no it was fantastic!" He said pulling a book and flipping through it. "Wonderfully human and just what I would expect. You brought up a valid point! Different why am I so different?" The Doctor tossed the book over his shoulder.

Amy was still confused unable to make sense of what she had said to make the Doctor react in his manner.

"I'm lost. What are you doing?"

The Doctor stopped and turn to her, "You said I was different. I lost my memories and haven't the foggiest of who you are or what happened to me before this regeneration!" He laughed a little.

"And that's funny how?" Amy stayed put by the window believing it to be safer than anywhere near the Doctor as he continued to search fruitlessly through the books. He tossed another one over his shoulder.

"I don't have my memories and that's all fine and well but I should technically still have the same personality from this regeneration. The body changes and the mind changes, same memories and thoughts and feelings but the way I function is different sure there are similarities but on a whole its another person. So Amy riddle me this, how is that I am acting the way I did in my previous incarnation?"

Amy opened her mouth to respond but she didn't have an answer for the Doctor. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, how?"

"That's the question I want to find the answer to." He said with a large toothy grin.

Amy finally crossed the room and put her hands on her hips. "So what, the answer is going to be here in these books in this room?"

"I don't know, no harm in looking. Books are the greatest tool and weapon one could have."

Amy rubbed her forehead and shrieked a little as the Doctor tossed another book. He sure was good at making a mess.

"Doctor, do you think it had to do with the Light Lethe? I mean it all happened around the same time." Amy forgot her previous anger. The Doctor looked up and her and snapped his fingers.

"Yes!" He exclaimed with a gleeful look in his eyes. The Doctor stood there for a moment the hweels in his head turning placing the tiny pieces of the puzzle together. "What if the Light doesn't just erase memories, but it erases everything about you. The Artifacts were created Amy as a way to keep the universe in balance. Ying and Yang so to speak. With Memory comes Forgetfulness, but it's deeper than that! Oh yes! The Light erases who you are, not just the memories those are just the starting point. But the body, it can't erase a physical mass and to any normal person it would be like being reborn all over again, nothing a completely blank slate to be influenced. But if you're like me it keeps going because my mind is older, so much older, and so many lives I've lived." He outstretched his arms and flung them around Amy and engulfed her in a great hug. She let out a small cry of surprise and awkwardly patted his back. With the opportunity presenting itself she reached gingerly into his pocket. When he let go Amy tugged on her skirt and jacket hiding what she had taken.

"What does that mean though? Will the Waters be able to fix all of it, bring everything back?"

The Doctor's smile wavered for a second as if he suddenly didn't like the idea of everything going back to how it was for Amy. "Theoretically the Waters should make everything right again. That is assuming they will work against the powers of the Light. Which could be a big fat resounding yes!"

Amy heaved a sigh, her brain hurt from the Doctor's explanation and while she thought she understood the basic idea it didn't stop her brain from hurting. "I'm still a little fuzzy on all of this."

"So am I Amy, but that's what makes it fun!" The Doctor moved around but stopped and turned back his expression turning serious. It was scary how he could do that at the drop of a hat. "You don't know what I've done prior to meeting you Amy Pond. Don't presume that I have no compassion ever again. Understood?"

Amy blinked and nodded, "Yeah sure. I'm sorry."

The Doctor went for the door. Amy called after him. "Are we going to help Aoife then, and Elliot?"

He paused and glanced back with a sad expression, "We have to get the Waters first, and then I will do what I can for Aoife and Elliot."

"She only has until dawn, whenever that is."

"Then I'll have to work fast to get this war settled." He winked at her and left the room.

Amy couldn't wait that long. She ran to Kal's room to enlist his help in the matter, while the Doctor had Isador busy it meant that the prison would be less heavily guarded. Or at least that was what Amy was hoping for.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kal asked as the two of them snuck behind the stables. Amy flattened herself against the wall and rolled her eyes.<p>

"I didn't know the alien was such a baby."

"I'm not a baby and I'm not an alien, I'm still human just from the future." Kal replied. He was fidgety, clearly nervous. Amy peered around the corner of the stable checking for any guards. The coast was clear and she took off.

"Amy!"

Kal had no choice but to follow after her. They moved quickly to a patch of trees that stood at the entrance to the gardens. Just beyond the gardens was the prison.

"How exactly are we planning on breaking the two of them out? Or actually let's go back to the first step, how are we breaking into the prison?"

"We aren't breaking in." Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black leather pad, she flipped it open. "We're going to walk in. Psychic paper. I'm sure the Doctor won't miss it for too long."

"How did you manage to get that?"

Amy smiled slyly, "I slipped it from his pocket."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"As long as you don't give us away then yeah. It will work. For a guy who rebelled against his Queen you sure are a whimp."

Kal's eyes narrowed. At first Amy thought she had gone too far with the statement and waited for him to say something but he was silent. She starred at him her eyes scanning him up and down. For a moment desire took her, she reached over and grabbed Kal's shirt and planted a kiss on his. He gaped back at Amy.

"What was that for?"

Amy shrugged with another sly smile, pleased with the kiss "Good luck?"

Kal rolled his shoulder's back and there was a new courage in his eyes and demenour. Amy made sure it was safe to move and stood up leading the way.

"Let's go."

They walked straight up to the first guard outside of the prison. Amy stood as tall as possible and tried to put on a brave face. The solider raised his gun and demanded they state their intent. Flipping open the physic paper Amy announced them.

"I am Commander Pond and this is Lieutenant Kal. We are here to take the traitor to Titan."

The solider looked skeptical for a moment but as his eyes squinted to read the paper he gave a nod and lowered his weapon. The doors open for them. Amy almost had her doubts about the paper but it worked like a charm. The two of them continued through the next couple sets of doors until they reached the cellblock where Elliot was being held.

"We can take it from here." Amy said to the solider who escorted them. Stepping inside the cell Amy glanced over her shoulder to make sure the solider had gone.

"Don't touch me." Elliot warned.

Amy leaned in close sending Kal to watch through the bars to make sure no one was coming. "We're here to help you get out." She said in a hushed voice.

Elliot cocked his head to the side trying to figure out if this was some kind of dream or a practical joke. Amy helped Elliot to his feet.

"I know you." He said. "You were in the council room, the woman with the Doctor."

"That would be me. Now hush up, we're going to get you out but you need to play along. They think we're here to take you to Titan."

"How did you just walk in like that?"

"I don't mean to rush you guys, but we are in a prison surrounded by dozens of armed soldiers. If they find out we aren't who we say we are there is going to be a whole lot of trouble. Could we possible save the Q&A until the end of the breakout?" Kal said with rising frustration.

Elliot exchanged a look with Amy and they shrugged.

"Oh boy do you remind me of someone." Amy muttered grabbing a hold of Elliot's wrists as he put his hands behind his back.

"Like who?"

Amy frowned. "No, not the Doctor but, you know I'm not sure."

Kal nodded slowly, "Right well if we're ready I think we should head out now."

They began to walk but then Elliot dug his heels into the ground. "Wait, I can't leave Aoife here. I have to take her with me."

"We don't have time—"

"No." Amy interjected shooting Kal a look to silence him. "He's right. Elliot do you know where they would be keeping her?"

Elliot took a deep breath and his eyes gazed off in thought for a few moments. "Yes, they would keep her down on cell block 002, beneath the upper levels. Its where they harbor all of the alien kind." He said the last bit with some venom to his voice. Amy figured that he wasn't in favor of how other races were treated. She chewed her lower and tightened her grip on Elliot's wrists as they left his cell.

"Lead the way."

"Go to the lifts at the end of the block. They will take you down to the lower levels."

Kal walked up beside Amy and lowered his voice, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Wouldn't that be too easy?" She commented without looking away from the path in front of her.

* * *

><p>"As you can see Doctor, the Neptunians have destroyed the eastern half of the city, and are starting to make it closer to the estate. They managed to bomb a section of the west wing before we destroyed their base. However, we expect it only a matter of time before they reestablish connections with Neptune and the royal family itself. You see when we hit their base; we knocked out their ability to communicate with their filthy leaders. A major victory on our parts but I am afraid it came with the sacrifice of our finest men."<p>

The emperor cleared his throat and stared down at his map. It was filled with tiny pieces that represented both the Neptunian rebels and the soldiers of the Triton colony. The numbers of the Triton army was greater but the Neptunians were cunning and were not to be underestimated. The Doctor scowled at the entire situation. He looked up and drew in a deep breath rubbing the back of his neck. He had previously reached in for his glasses only to realize he didn't carry them anymore. Getting used to this new body was difficult so many things were different.

"Isador if you are to understand one thing about me it's this: I don't interfere with the affairs of other planets, that includes moons as well. But seeing as how you have something I desperately need I am willing to help. You must also know that while I have agreed to help we will do things my way, the non-violent way. Forget everything about bombing, shooting, or burning them while they still have air in their lungs Emperor because if there is one thing I will not stand for is useless slaughter well, slaughter of any kind really. While I am here you have to give me your word that your soldiers will stand down."

General Keyser scoffed. "The nerve. Who do you think you are Doctor to order the Emperor around like that? How dare you."

"I'm the Doctor and if you want to take it to a higher authority there is none, it ends with me. Hang on," The Doctor paused and glanced around. After a moment he shook his head, "Sorry déjà vu. But that's the fact right there General. Now Emperor I can get this war to end but you have to agree, the killing ends here and now."

The Emperor drummed his fingers on his pudgy stomach contemplating the issues. The Doctor could see there was desperation in his eyes. This man didn't want there to be anymore killing of his people and he was willing to try anything for the sake of peace. General Keyser on the other hand was the exact opposite. The Doctor didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. He knew that if he left Keyser alone for a minute with a Neptunian it wouldn't take more than thirty seconds for the General to execute the "enemy". The Doctor wasn't going to let the General out of his sights.

"My people have shed many tears and lost so many of their children to this war. I just want it to end Doctor. You have my word. General, give the command."

"But my lord."

"That was an order not a request up for debate General. Now call your men off." Isador was shorter than the General but the emperor had a temper and a power in his voice that commanded the attention of the entire room. The Doctor eyed the General as he stiffly left the room. He was ready to follow but he wasn't finished talking with the Emperor yet.

"What do you propose we do now Doctor, if you are so clever."

The Doctor didn't crack a smirk, "You're right I am clever and I want you to call a meeting with the leader of the Neptunians so we can have an old fashion civilized conversation. Strange how those become lost as the centuries move on. There should be plans made for a peace treaty between the colony and the planet."

The Emperor snorted his eyes lingering on the Doctor. If there was something on his mind Isador didn't say it.

They proceeded to the main council chamber where the Doctor had first arrived. His TARDIS still sat parked off to the side of the room. Only a few key members of parliament and the army were allowed inside. This included the Emperor's advisor, the senior council members General Keyser and a few of his captains and best men. The Doctor would rather they had waited outside the room but the Emperor refused. From the Royal Army of Neptune were the high General Valyn a dozen of his soldiers and three of his captains. Valyn stood taller than the rest and wore a deep teal colored uniform. He didn't carry a weapon of any kind in an attempt to show he meant peace. However, his soldiers were still armed.

The tension in the room was thick and unsettling and no one spoke to one another. They all stared their enemy down with vicious eyes, intending to kill.

"I hope you called me here Isador under terms of complete surrender." Valyn said breaking the silence.

"Surrender?" The Emperor boomed his gut bouncing. "Insulting, we will never surrender—"

"Isador." The Doctor chided. He stood between the General and the Emperor his hands raised signaling them to calm down. "You two are so much better than this senseless killing."

"They have taken our land, and used our people as slaves!" Valyn shouted pointing at Isador who didn't look like he was going to deny any of it. "My wife was taken by this man, these humans, and used for labor. What right do they have to Triton? This moon belongs to the Royal Empire of Neptune, and as such the Neptunian family. We have always been peaceful watching Earth in the sky draw ever closer to our planet. The day they show up the skies turned grey and we thanked the Mighty Klystian that they could not breathe our atmosphere. We never imagined they would try and claim Triton for themselves."

The Doctor listened carefully trying to decide on the matter but of course Isador spoke up again.

"We colonized Triton to civilize the people and—"

"We have been civilized long before you ever were."

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose at the lack of progress.

"Stop it!" The Doctor's voice echoed through the hall, silencing everyone before their bickering could rise any higher. "It was wrong for the human race to come here and take your people as slaves. Can we all agree on that? A treaty of peace, there is no reason for the murder and the slavery. The human race and the Neptunians can live in peace with one another co-exist."

"I don't see how, if he isn't willing-" Isador grumbled.

"Stop this bloodshed, and give your children a chance for peace. I'm positive you can all come to some agreement. Isador, you said it yourself that you were tired of the killing. Do something about it that doesn't result in more spilled blood. Think of how great you can be working together not against each other." The Doctor said.

The two men eyed each other and the Doctor silently.

"Stop them!" The doors to the council room burst open. Amy, Kal, Elliot and Aoife raced across the room pursued by a handful of the Empire Guard. Guns were raised from both sides upon the Neptuntians seeing Aoife.

"What treachery is this?" Isador boomed.

Everything happened so fast that Doctor hardly had time to react. Guns began firing from the Empire Guard at the escaped prisoners. They skidded to halt as the four of them became cornered and to make matters worse the Neptunians aimed their weapons at the Empire Guard.

"Don't!" The Doctor warned. "Stop it right now, call them off. Put the guns away!"

Isador and Valyn ignored the Doctor.

Kal positioned himself in front of Amy holding his arms out to protect her and Elliot did the same for Aoife.

"Shoot the traitor." Isador ordered.

"No!" It was a protest shared by the Doctor and General Keyser.

The General may have been able to see his son exiled from Triton, but seeing him die was something completely different.

Soldiers from both sides aimed their guns and Amy and Kal were right in the middle. There was a sickening pause before the guns fired. But it wasn't the guns that fired first. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver and aimed at one of the large chandeliers overhead causing an explosion of sparks and all attention to be turned to him.

"Good now that I got your attention, listen carefully. I stand by what I said when I told you that the two races can live in peace. Do you really want to have more bloodshed? No, no I don't think you do. Besides if you continue this you have me to answer to and you can ask anyone in the Universe I'm the last person you want as your enemy. So, why don't we all just lower our weapons and talk like civilized people not animals." The Doctor was stern.

Amy's eyes met the Doctor for a moment and she caught a look of disappointment. Quickly, she adverted her eyes not wanting to feel the guilt of disobeying him. The Emperor and the General of the Neptune Royal Army ordered their soldiers to stand down.

"If the Doctor believes we can live in peace, then he must be a great and wise man for seeing the good in each of us." Valyn replied sticking his hand out to Isador. The Emperor exhaled and nodded taking his hand.

"Agreed. His methods may be different but I do not want to lose anymore of my men and people."

"Neither do I."

The Doctor grinned and clapped his hands together, "Brilliant! See this is what I'm talking about, the best of humanity!"

The sound of gunfire broke through the Doctor's joyous disposition.

"Aoife!"

Elliot struggled to keep Aoife standing. She grasped her shoulder where thick ooz of turquoise blood ran from under her hand. He sank to the ground supporting Aoife on his lap. The crowd parted to reveal the culprit. A young man stood with hatred in his eyes. Not an ounce of regret swimming in them.

"Jadon, why?" Elliot stared at his once friend.

"Seize him!" The Emperor commanded.

"Aoife, no." Valyn darted forward and knelt. "My daughter." his eyes dripped with crystal blue tears. Everyone was silent as they watched the two men cry over the dying Neptunian.

"Elliot." She whispered reaching up to touch his face "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied back beyond his tears.

"Promise me no more death and destruction. Not for me or for anybody."

Elliot held her hand to his face, "Please don't leave me, I don't want you to go."

"Promise me." Aofie's breathing was becoming shallower.

"I promise."

She gave him a thin smile and turned her eyes to her father, and spoke in her native tongue. The Doctor, Amy, and Kal understood what had been said when the others did not.

"Remember me when the skies rain."

It didn't make much sense to them but whatever it truly meant had caused Valyn to cry harder.

Amy had backed into Kal's arms. He held her hand. The Doctor looked on with sad eyes knowing there was nothing he could do to save the Neptunian. Aoife gave them both one more smile, and despite the fact that she was dying there was a light in her eyes and a glimmer to her smile before she fell completely limp in Elliot's arms.

"General Valyn." The Emperor spoke up moving forward. "I am sorry for your loss, and your daughter's killer will be brought to justice. The next one to raise their gun will find themselves under the same fate as soldier Jadon!" he called out to the crowd. "Let this be the last blood shed in the war between humans and Neptunians."

Valyn rolled his shoulder's back and stood turning to Isador. He nodded but did not speak. Jadon was dragged off to the prison where he would later be condemned to death. Amy knew there would be no way out of death for him.

She glanced over to the Doctor wary, she has disobeyed him and went to break Elliot and Aoife out. He avoided her gaze. Amy frowned and instead turned to Kal for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug just glad that it hadn't been Amy who was shot. She was standing next to Aoife and had the soldier missed the bullet would have struck her. Kal didn't like the thought of that.

* * *

><p>The Emperor Isador drew up plans for a peace treaty that night with the General of the Neptunian army. It was immediately sent off to the planet's surface to be reviewed and signed by the King and Queen.<p>

General Keyser had made a amends with his son, or at least tried to. At first Elliot gave his father the cold shoulder for not standing up for him but realized in the wake of Aoife's death it would not make things brighter if he did not forgive. He promised Aoife no more deaths because of hers, even if that meant the death of his relationship with his father.

The colony was eerily silent without the sounds of gunfire. Amy sat alone in her chamber after coming back from the burial for Aoife. The Doctor continued to ignore her during the service. He was most certainly cross with her for her actions.

Amy stared out the window at the colony just beyond the mansion's grounds. She couldn't even see the real surface of Triton. She could, however, see Neptune hovering giant and blue in the sky. There was no enjoying the beautiful sight, not after the events of earlier that day.

A knock broke Amy from her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder expecting to see Kal but was surprised when the Doctor entered closing the door behind him. He stood, hands in his pockets, watching her from the door.

"Go on then," Amy said choking back tears "yell at me, tell me it was my fault."

The Doctor didn't speak. Amy smacked her lips and reached into her pocket and took out the psychic paper and tossed it to him. At the last second the Doctor caught it.

"I'm not going to yell at you Amy. You're not a three year old." the Doctor finally said slowly moving to the bed. He sat down on the edge. Amy scoffed. "Though, you did disregard what I told you. I said to leave it be and I would deal with it later."

"Later would have been too late."

"You couldn't have known that."

Amy looked at him, tears bridging her eyelids. It killed her to look at the Doctor and see him but know that he was not actual the Doctor she had traveled with. She wanted to be comforted or even blamed by her Doctor not this one. The Doctor sighed and reached into his top pocket.

He produced a small diamond shaped vial with a translucent silver liquid inside.

"The waters?" Amy asked curiously.

"The waters. Before I take it Amy, I want you to know more about me. The man who is sitting in front of you the one who came before your Doctor." He said patting the spot next to him. Amy hesitantly went and sat down next to him. "I have lost more than you know Amy and probably more than I know at the moment. I don't know how honest I've been with you, but please don't be too quick to judge me."

Amy shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't exactly given this Doctor a chance. Her mind was so set on the Doctor she knew that it was unfair to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"Forget it." the Doctor smiled, "Its in the past now and soon you'll have your Doctor back and all I'll be is just a memory."

Amy flung her arms around the Doctor very nearly knocking him off the bed. "I don't want you to go."

The Doctor drew a breath and held it as he hugged her in return. He gave a sad smile she would not see, "My time as the Doctor has ended, but I'll always be there just different quirks and habits. Still, same Doctor."

"It doesn't seem fair though." Amy said her grip on the Doctor tightening.

The Doctor swallowed, as Amy had hit the nail on the head. He didn't want to say anything to Amy about it though. He needed his memories to be returned there was no possible way he could stay in this body even if for a little while longer.

"Amy Pond, I wish I had known you sooner." he pulled back and gave her a toothy grin. "You're wonderful, molto bene. And I'm lucky to know you."

* * *

><p>Aboard the TARDIS the Doctor worked the console as Kal and Amy sat off to the side. Once they were off of Triton the Doctor pulled the vial of the Waters of Mnemosyne. He took the stopper out and raised it in a cheers fashion.<p>

"Wait!" Amy said.

The Doctor clicked his tongue and gave her a wink and downed the vial. Nothing happened at first. Then the Doctor doubled over pressing his fingers to his temples as the years of memories came flooding back to him. He straightened and moved his jaw in a circle.

"That tasted like ginger, with a hint of peppermint." He smacked his lips and looked to Amy with his usual childlike smirk. "Hello again Pond."

"Doctor!" She engulfed him in a hug. Amy couldn't believe how much she had missed the Doctor calling her by her last name. She took it for granted before, something so small and simple but she missed it more than she could explain.

"So it worked then?" Kal asked, "He's back to how he was before yeah?"

"That would be correct, the Water's did just what the Light did except the opposite. Restored everything that was taken. Well not everything, Amy." He turned to Amy with a concerned expression. His eyes searched hers.

"What?"

"You don't remember, and you're not him." Doctor said pointing to Kal, "Which means...Amy I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry for what I am about to do and it means nothing I swear."

"Doctor what are you going on about? You're scaring me." She backed away looking to Kal for support but he was just as clueless as she was. The Doctor's fingers rubbed together before he reached out and grabbed Amy's face. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Amy, shocked, pulled back almost immediately after contact but it was all the Doctor needed.

"What do you—"

Kal blinked in surprise and his face flushed a shade of red with a sickly feeling in his stomach that he knew to be envy. He reached out to Amy but she froze and her eyes stared off as if remembering something she had forgotten.

"Doctor..."

"Yes, you remember now. Sorry about that." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Drank the whole vial before thinking of you sorry again. The residue of the Waters were still on my lips and because they used only a fraction of the light on you the tiniest amount would be enough to fix it all. The Light didn't just affect you by erasing your memory for a few hours, it started to take away who you were starting with the most important person."

"Rory." Amy looked at him with fear in her eyes, "How could I forget Rory, again?"

"He's tied to you Amy, to who you are!" The Doctor ran around the console distracted.

"Sorry, who is Rory?" Kal asked raising his hand.

"My husband." Amy's voice was hollow. She had forgotten about Rory yet again and that nearly killed her.

"You're married? You were married this whole time and you never told me?" Kal said outraged.

"I didn't remember until now stupid." She growled, "It wasn't like we did anything anyway."

"We kissed!"

The Doctor looked up for a moment pursed his lips and furrowed her brow then went back to pressing buttons and turning knobs. Amy pinched the bridge of her nose ignoring Kal for the time being. She ran to stand beside the Doctor.

"Doctor, I forgot Rory."

"Yes, Amy you did but you'll get over it."

"That's not the point Doctor, Rory was with us before the whole Light thingy." she said with new terror and realization in her voice. "Where is he?"

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, "More importantly the last thing I remember, and you should remember is being on Earth before the Druines used the Light of Lethe. But I woke up inside the TARDIS, how did I end up there?"

Amy opened her mouth but there was no explanation she could think of. "What about Rory then? Is he still on Earth?"

"I don't know, worth a shot. The TARDIS should be able to find his whereabouts but Amy, we're still missing pieces of our memory. Things that the Waters of Mnemosyne did not patch up."

"Like what?"

The Doctor paused thinking, there was a tiny jump in his memory still. There was no recollection of the Ruines using the Light on him or how he had gotten a board the TARDIS. The last memory that was in the Doctor's mind before waking up was standing on Earth in the countryside of England with Rory and Amy during the 23rd century but the reason for their presence at that point in time was lost to the Doctor. Something else had affected his memory prior to the Light of Lethe, something that the Waters could not fix.

"Don't know yet still piecing things together busy day. Alright old girl." he gazed at the TARDIS and smirked. The Doctor skirted around Amy and flipped one more switch before looking at Kal and Amy determination in his eyes. "Let's go find Rory Williams."


End file.
